Draco the Gryffindor
by I'd rather live in books
Summary: What would have happened if Draco Malfoy had been sorted to Gryffindor?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and company... I just wish I did.

Ever wonder what would have happened if Draco had been sorted into Gryffindor?

Draco walked up to the school along with all the other first years looking at the school in awe. Suddenly someone slammed into his right arm and shoulder sending him spinning into a bushy haired brown-eyed girl.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Draco said.

"It's okay... are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger. What's yours?"

"Draco Malfoy. It's nice to meet you. What house do you want to be in?"

"House? What are the houses?" The girl looked confused.

"There are four houses: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Draco said, counting them off on his fingers. "My entire family has been in Slytherin."

"Really? I wonder where I'll be."

Draco started to reply but a voice suddenly shouted, "First years quiet and come this way. I'm Professor McGonagall. When we go into the great hall you will come with me and you will be sorted according to your houses. Once sorted you will go and sit down at your house table and that is where you will stay for all seven years you will live here. Right, in we go first years. Draco looked at Hermione and grinned, she returned the smile and they walked in together.

"Granger, Hermione."

'Hmmmmmmm, a muggle-born I see. Very bright, cunning, and brave, very brave. You would do well in Ravenclaw but even better in...'

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called for the entire hall to hear.

After a few more people went up, the hat finally called "Malfoy, Draco."

"Hmmm, a Malfoy... Hmmmmmmm you, unlike the other Malfoy's, don't belong in Slytherin. You're brave and you would risk your life for a loved one unlike the others of your family. You belong in your family's enemy...'

"GRYFFINDOR."

It was Halloween and Potion's class. Everything was going relatively well, until Draco heard Ron mocking Hermione and watched her run away from them. 'Damn Ron I can't believe I had to be paired with that git Neville while Ron got Hermione.' He thought as he grabbed Ron's robe.

"What the hell, Draco?"

"Hermione has done nothing wrong except be smarter then you! You need to apologize to her when you see her again."

"Ooooooo! Malfoy is protecting the mud blood. I bet he looooves her!"

"Shut up, Zanbini!" Malfoy shouted.

"Hahaha! A pureblood and a mudblood. Your family's going to looove this."

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Zanbini. Is there a problem?" Snape asked.

"No sir." Draco said. He glared at Zanbini and went to look for Hermione.

"Hermione? Are you up there? Hermione? Where are you?" He said. 'Damn that Ron for making her cry. I'll go wait for her in the Great Hall so we can eat.' Draco went to the Great Hall and sat with Dean and Seamus.

"Where's Hermione, Draco?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know. I can't find her." Draco said while shoveling food in his mouth.

"I heard Lavender and Parvati say that Hermione was locked in the girl's bathroom on the first floor." Dean said calmly. "From what Lavender said Hermione is pretty upset."

Draco frowned and started to say something, but suddenly Professor Quirell came running in yelling about trolls. Draco, Dean, and Seamus looked at each other. With horrified expression on their faces they screamed! They jumped to their feet and ran out of the Great Hall along with all the other first years. Draco vaguely heard Percy yelling at them to remain calm.

"I have to find Hermione. I'll see you in the common room!" Draco shouted as he split up from them and ran down the hallway to the girl's bathroom.

"Hermione! He shouted as he threw open the door. "There's a troll loose!"

Hermione screamed and pointed behind him. He spun around and screamed. The troll was standing behind him. The troll swung the club at Draco who ducked and scrambled backwards to Hermione, who was whimpering and crying.

"We're gonna die!" Hermione screamed as she cowered on the floor under the sink.

"We are not going to die..." The troll started smashing sinks. "We're going to be crushed!"

"Gee, Draco, that makes me feel so much better." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oi! Troll!" Something hit the troll in the head and it turned around to stare stupidly at Fred and George Weasley.

The twins both pulled out their wands and fired a volley of stunning spells, but the troll just shook its head and swung the club at them. Both of them jumped out of the way as it swung down where they had been standing.

"Haha." One started.

"Missed us." The other finished.

"Granger, Malfoy, run when I say run." One said.

Fred and George both waved their wands at the rubble on the floor and muttered a spell which sent the rubble flying at the troll's head.

"RUN!!!!" Both twins shouted. The four of them ran as fast as they could.

They didn't stop running until they got to the Fat Lady.

"What's wrong, children? You all look like you've seen a troll." Everyone looked at each other and Hermione laughed all of a sudden and the three boys stared at her like she was crazy then looked at each other and started to laugh too.

The Fat Lady looked confused. "What are you laughing at?"

They all shook their heads and one of the twins gasped out the password. The Fat Lady swung open letting them in. The guys stood aside to let Hermione go through first. She looked startled at them then smiled as she went through.

"Thanks guys." She said. Uhhh, guys?"

All three of them turned to look at her questioningly.

"Thanks for coming and saving my life." She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed each one of the twin's cheeks and Draco's before smiling and going up to her dorm room.

Draco stood in front of his father looking paler than usual. He new his father was angry about something and now he was going to find out what it was. His father spoke.

"You're walking around with a mudblood?! Blaise told me that he saw her kiss your cheek before you separated on the platform. How could you allow a mudblood to touch you let alone KISS you? You are unworthy of being a pureblood, do you understand that???? When you go back to school you will NOT speak to her again and you sure as hell will not let her kiss you again, understand?" Lucuis Malfoy shouted as he hit his son across the face and grabbed the front of his son's robe and hit him again and again before he dropped his son on the floor.

"Clean yourself up; you're bleeding." He sneered as he walked away from his son and snapped his fingers at his wife to get her to follow him. Narcissa gave her son a look of pity and regret before she followed her husband.

"Draco! There you are I didn't see you on the train and was worried about you." He turned and faced Hermione. "Oh my god. What happened to you? Are you all right?"

"Don't touch me you filthy mudblood." He snarled. Hermione blinked, stepped back, and glanced at the front of his robe.

"Your robe, that's not the Gryffindor crest."

"I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch of our age." Draco said sarcastically. "Of course its not. It's the Slytherin crest."

"But, why? You're a Gryffindor. You belong in Gryffindor."

"No I'm not, you filthy mudblood."

"Stop calling me that! What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm in Slytherin because I'm a pureblood and I'm a Malfoy. That's why I'm a Slytherin."

"But the hat said that you don't belong there. You told me that, remember?"

"The hat was wrong, mudblood." He snapped.

"Oi, Draco, what's wrong with you" said Fred.

"Don't talk like you know me, Weasel." Draco snapped. Fred frowned and glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem, Malfoy, you git!?" Fred snapped back.

"You are a git because you're a blood- traitor." Draco snarled. Fred whipped out his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Fred, no! He's not worth it." Hermione said then added sarcastically. "He's a Slytherin."

Draco flinched inwardly at how cool her words had been, but knew he deserved them. He promised himself the first time he saw her alone he would make her understand.

Draco watched Hermione for many weeks before he finally got the chance to see her alone she was always with the Weasley twins. Draco rushed over and pushed her into an unused classroom.

"What the...Draco. What are you doing why did you push me in here? Move out of the way and let me leave."

"Not until you hear me out."

Why should I? I thought I was just a filthy mudblood." She said bitterly.

"You're not, I'm sorry I said that. I had to say that because Zanbini was near. I would never call you that if I didn't have to I swear. Hermione, I am so sorry."

"What does Zanbini have to do with what you say to me?"

"Because every thing that I do that Zanbini sees gets told to my father. Zanbini saw you kiss my cheek when we got off the train and he told my father. My father freaked out and beat the hell out of me before telling me not to talk to you again and not to let you kiss me again. My father then wrote the headmaster telling him it was a mistake for me to be in Gryffindor and to switch me to Slytherin where I belong. The next day my robes were all destroyed and I was given new ones with the Slytherin crest on them. Please don't hate me I really want you still want you to be my friend... But we just can't talk in the open."

"So you mean like secret friends? I don't know, Draco. Can I think about it?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want." He said sadly as he stepped out of the way and watched her walk away.

Draco watched her whenever he was able to without being caught, and Hermione did the same thing. Right before Easter, Hermione was able to get Draco alone and tell him yes that they could be secret friends. Draco was thrilled and hugged her tightly before telling her that they should meet once a week at least. She agreed and they decided on Tuesday during dinner the next week. The two managed to keep their secret friendship going quite well, until second year.

Hermione shoved Draco into an empty classroom.

"Are you the Heir of Slytherin?" she demanded.

"No. I swear it's not me!"

"So do you know who is?"

"No, not a clue. No one knows."

"Hmm."

"You'll be okay, Hermione, Potter will figure it out. He has to!"

Hermione looked doubtful.

"I hope you're, Draco. I hope you're right."

Draco sat next to the petrified Hermione and cried.

"Hermione I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I was wrong."

He heard a clattering and ducked under her bed.

He waited till the door shut again and ran out of the hospital wing.

Draco saw Hermione walking down the empty hallway on her way to the library. He walked into an empty classroom in between them. A moment later, Hermione went flying through the doorway and into Draco's arms.

"I was so scared. Draco, I was so scared when I saw the Basilisk." She cried as he rocked her in his arms. He backed up and sat in a chair and pulled her into his lap as he cradled her like you would a child.

"I was wrong, Hermione, I was wrong. I told you nothing would happen to you and I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Hermione cried in the silence for several minutes before she sniffed, sighed, and backed away from him.

"Thanks for letting me cry on you, Draco. I need to go before Fred and George come looking for me."

With that she turned and rushed from the classroom and left a sad Draco behind.

Draco walked over to where he saw Hermione sitting alone in the library and glanced around before he sat down near her. She glanced up and stared at him with a funny look on her face.

"What are you doing, Draco? Are you crazy? What if someone sees you? What if a Slytherin sees you? What are you going to do call me a mudblood?" She hissed.

"Shut up, Hermione. I am just worried about you. I've seen how close you've gotten to Potter and the Weasleys. Black is going to go after Potter, so I just want you to be careful.

"I'll be fine. Besides Fred and George are always with me. If I'm not with them I'm with Harry and Ron or Ginny. I'll be fine ok?"

Draco frowned at her, and stared her down till she blushed and looked away. She packed up all her books and left him sitting there.

"Are you alright, Draco? How bad did Buckbeak get you?"

"I'm fine. I need to go, Hermione. Someone could walk by."

He left her standing there and she watched him walk away from her this time.

"You and Potter did what?! Hermione, Black turned the Potter's over to the Dark Lord and Buckbeak ripped my arm open! Why did you do that? You could have been hurt. I was worried about you especially because of how mad you looked when you punched me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I mean I know that we're friends and all, but getting called a mudblood all the time by some one who is my friend makes me a little mad."

"I guess it is a little hard for you to hear. I'm sorry, Mione."

Hermione stared at him and shook her head.

"It's okay, Draco. I promise."

They both heard some one yelling Hermione's name telling her it's time to go. They looked at each other a moment before Hermione backed away from him and walked away.

"Where were you when the Dark Mark was thrown up? Were you okay? Were you a part of it, Draco? Please say you weren't." Draco stepped closer to her, wrapped his arms around her and held her close. After a moment she laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear.

Hermione pulled back and looked at Draco right in the eyes.

"I know I was just worried about you. That's all."

"I know you were. I was really worried about you, too. I mean that they were killing muggles! Not to far from where you were at. I was scared for you."

Hermione lifted her head off his chest to stare into his eyes. He let her go and both of them stepped back. Draco paused and backed away farther.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I shouldn't have said that. We should go."

"Okay I'll see you in a while."

She frowned and watched him walk away.

Draco watched Hermione dance with Viktor Krum, and was green eyed with jealousy. 'I wish I could dance with her. I wish I could do a lot of things with her.' He sighed and turned back to Pansy who was chattering incessantly.

Hermione noticed Draco watching her and tried to push it from her mind. Fred swept over to her and pulled her on to the dance floor with George grinning at her over Fred's shoulder.

"So are you having fun, Hermione? What's it like dancing with Vicky Krum?"

Hermione laughed at him.

"Vicky?"

"Yup, good old Vicky Krum." He said with a cheeky grin. She laughed again and shook her head at him.

"You're something else, you know that, right?"

Fred laughed again while she shook her head and she looked at Draco who looked bored. She sighed and turned back to Viktor who had walked over and asked her to dance.

Draco was sitting in an unused classroom, staring into space. Hermione walked in and looked at him before she sat down in front of him.

"Are you okay Draco? You look sad. Is it because of him? Is your father going to make you be a Death Eater? Draco? Draco!" She got up and shook his shoulder after a minute he looked at her.

"Hermione? When did you get in here? He's back. I wonder what my father's going to do when I get home. I don't want to be a Death Eater." He lapsed into silence and Hermione just stared at him a few minutes before she reached over the desk and laid her hand on his. He laced his fingers through hers and held her hand for a long time.

"Draco? We need to go. The carriages will be here soon." He nodded and let her hand go.

"I can't believe that The Quibbler posted that stuff Potter said. The Minister is going to have a heart attack."

"So is Umbridge. Did you see her face when she saw all the mail Harry got? I thought she was going to croak." Hermione laughed.

Draco looked at her with a strange look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing just remembering how you used to be." He frowned and sighed. Hermione got up and knelt by him.

"What's wrong, Draco? You can tell me. I promise."

"My father wants me to be a Death Eater. Also, I met him... The Dark Lord."

Hermione gasped, and clasped her hand to her mouth.

"We can't keep doing this, Hermione. The Dark Lord is very good at reading minds. I don't want him to see you with me." He lifted up his head to look at her. Hermione stared at him and saw sadness in his eyes. She nodded and stood up to leave, but he caught her hand and tugged it so she stepped back. Draco stood up and hugged her tightly to him for a minute. He let her go and walked away.

Draco glanced at Hermione as she walked into the Great Hall with her hand on her stomach. He wondered which Death Eater had hexed her, and why they were finally able to let Sirius Black off the hook and if he was going to see him walking around Diagon Alley this summer. He might be too scared to actually meet him though, because every one still thought he was a killer despite the fact that Peter Pettigrew was the one who did it and that Peter is still walking around free. He watched Hermione sit next to Neville and start talking to him and he frowned as Hermione laughed at something Neville said.

Hermione felt Draco's eyes on her back as she laughed at Neville's joke. She didn't like the feeling and turned to glare at him. He glared back and turned away. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

Hermione watched Harry stalk Draco for their sixth year. She watched him constantly walk up behind him in the Great Hall where they practiced Apparating. She asked Ron why Harry was doing that, and heard that Draco had been in Knockturn Alley at Borgin and Burkes making sure that Mr. Borgin didn't sell something. She frowned and considered trying to warn Draco but couldn't because Harry was always around him. So instead she too just watched them both from a distance.

Hermione ducked under a curse that a Death Eater fired at her and shouted a spell back. She watched him collapse and turn to ask Ginny how they got in;

Ginny shrugged and said she didn't know. They heard yells from all around them and went back to fighting. Hermione glanced up and saw Draco and Snape run out of the school with Harry running after them. She frowned and watched them run with her eyes on Draco the whole time.

Draco panted as he ran with Snape away from the school and away from Potter who had stalked him all year long. He was able to catch a glimpse of Hermione who was fighting Death Eaters. He wished he could be there fighting with her and on the side of good...

Hermione walked into the school with Luna and Neville. 'Draco's not here I wonder where he is?' She thought as she looked at the Slytherin table. She turned to Neville and asked if he knew where Ginny, Ron, and Harry were. He shook his head and glared at Snape. He whispered to her how he hated that Dumbledore's killer was just sitting there in Dumbledore's seat pretending to be the Headmaster. Hermione stared at Neville because of the loathing in his voice. Snape stood and started to speak.

Draco ducked as spells were being thrown all a round him. He stayed near his mother as she fought members of the Order of the Phoenix and he fought with McLaggen. He saw his father walk up behind Hermione and yelling crucio. Draco blocked the curse unknown to anyone. Lucuis frowned and tried again but the spell didn't touch her because Neville blocked it and shot a jet of green light into Lucius's chest. Lucuis hit the ground and Narcissa screamed. She ran to her husband and cried. Remus walked over to her and bound her with magical rope. Draco heard Bellatrix scream and everyone turned to watch the Dark Lord fall to the ground dead. Everyone cheered and Draco turned to look at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Draco and ran right into his waiting arms. He spun her around and kissed her soundly on the lips. He tightened his arms around her waist as he lifted his head from hers. He smiled down at her; she smiled back at him and let her arms fold around his neck.

"I love you, Hermione."

The Weasleys all gasped and Harry and Ron walked over and their jaws dropped.

"I love you too, Draco." He smiled at her and let her go, before he turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry for everything, Potter."

He then turned to the Weasleys.

"I'm sorry for everything I've said and done to you." Nobody said anything, but Fred stared at Hermione who frowned at the fact no one said anything. Fred swallowed and reached his hand out.

"It's okay, if Hermione can forgive you then so can we."

Hermione grinned at Fred and hugged him before she walked back to Draco. Draco noted Fred's expression and frowned at him before he tugged Hermione away from them and into the school.

"Hermione, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Hermione gasped and threw her arms around him.

"YES!" He spun her around and kissed her deeply.

3 years later,,,

"Do you, Hermione Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your lawful wedded husband?" Remus asked.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Draco leaned over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. They were only dimly aware of all the people cheering. They broke apart and grinned at everyone.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too, Hermione Malfoy."

(A/N) I have completely changed Draco but I like him like this. The ending's kind of corny I know. I was in a corny kind of mood when I finished it. Hope you liked it! By the way the line, "Clean yourself up, your bleeding" is from Rush Hour.


End file.
